


Under the moonlight

by Whatafuckingdumbass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cake, F/M, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Other, Picnics, Quarantine, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatafuckingdumbass/pseuds/Whatafuckingdumbass
Summary: The quarantine has made all the days look the same. Loki knows that this day is special, and makes sure you'll know too
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: pure fluff. Also, drink water.

Like every day since that damned March, you wake up from this awful alarm sound and close it. You drag yourself out of the bed and into the bathroom, your brain still asleep. It needs to be bribed with coffee to start acting like a brain at this point.

You walk in the empty kitchen, you're the only one up this early, make the coffee and some cereal on a bowl and return to your bedroom. 

Usually, you would try to pay attention to the professor speaking through your laptop, but today you can't find the energy. So, you end up scrolling on your phone, focused on neither of the screens.

Soon enough, your head is staying up because of your hands holding it. You sigh and check at the time, it's probably the end of the period.

And… you've gone through the first ten minutes.

That's it. You'll leave your bones in front of this laptop.

Time passes slowly and torturously, until two cold hands cover your eyes.

"Good morning too, Lokes," you force a smile. His hands retreat as they slither beside you.

"Do you mind if I sit with you, darling? With a teacher like this one, you will need someone to keep you from sleeping on your keyboard," they grin and point at the screen, the slow and low speaking of the history teacher echoing.

He's not wrong and you know it, so you nod. They pull a chair and sit on your left, eyes still on you.

"So… do you plan something for the evening?" he asks, their big eyes and smile trying to distract you from the battle between his fingers. You still take his right hand and cup it with your left.

"No, why should I?" You shrug one shoulder, staring at the God like the class doesn't exist.

"You shouldn't. I mean, you should. Eh, if you want to, of course, no forcing! I-I…" they rumble before giving up with a sigh, cheeks bright red, "just curious,"

You smile and cup his face, trying to brush the blush away with your thumb. "You know, I think that your silver tongue has caught some rust," you hum.

"Shut up," he releases his hand to softly snack yours away, failing to hide a grin.

"Just because you're pretty," you laugh. They nod, letting you pay attention to the class.

But they only do so for five minutes.

"When is this over?" he whines.

"The period ends in an hour and the day ends in three periods," You give them the Pain™ smile, he knows which one.

"By the Gods in Valhöll, how can you do that every day?" they let their neck throw the head back, the chair turning around and around.

"Half of the class is asleep and the other half is either running on coffee or has an IV with Monster. Which, by the way, sounds tempting…" you trail off the last bit. 

He sighs and stays silent for the rest of the class. The silence stays until the periods are over, but you decide to dump your chair and sit on Loki's lap after some minutes on the second period. They looked quite bored and your attention needed to be elsewhere, but can you just leave him like that? 

While they had zoned out, you finally checked the date. How could you forget you have your birthday?

Or, the biggest question, since Loki obviously knows about it and plans something, what is this something?

This question stays with you and lets you torment it for several hours. You talk to Wanda and Natasha and even Thor about it and no one knows a thing. 

The sun is down, you have eaten the cake but it's definite that Loki hasn't gotten his plan to action. They're trying to make your curiosity go mad, you know that. And holy shit, it's working.

"Darling. I want to go for a walk. Do you mind accompanying me?" Loki asks you out of the blue.

"You know I can't get out," you sigh. You weren't much of a person that would be out 24/7, but since the quarantine, you stopped going out at all. Well, someone has to actually do social distancing. 

"We won't be somewhere crowded, I promise. Please," they deploy the puppy eyes. Usually, those cheap tactics don't work on you. But you can't resist him.

"Fine. But only if we don't get close to people," you sigh.

"Fantastic! I love you so much, darling! Get some layers on, it's going to be cold," they beam and blow a fast kiss on your lips before disappearing, probably too grab your coat.

Well, it's January, of course it's cold… 

You sigh and dress up with your warmest clothes (pants are hard, as usual) before meeting him in the lobby.

"We're going to teleport there, okay?" They explain. You nod, even though teleportation is not exactly your favourite. But, he has something on his mind and you gotta follow the plan for it to pan out, right?

They offer you a hand, which you gladly take. A second after, you're in the middle of a forest. 

You cover yourself with your hands and gaze around. The location is far enough from any city. All the stars the clean sky has to offer are visible, the small winter moon shining above you, just a day after the full moon. You're standing on a small clearing, the nature around you without any animal but still beautiful. It's not snowing, so the grass and trees are in their full darkness, only the moon offering light in the scene.

Right in front of you, on the grass, there is a blanket spreaded. Two glasses, a bottle of wine and a cake on top of it.

"Happy birthday, my love," Loki whispers, they don't need to be loud to be heard against the silence.

You throw yourself into the tightest embrace possible, saying 'thank you's and'I love you's like they're prayers. He chuckles and cups your face, their fingers pulling away a few hair. 

You let yourself gaze at how the moonlight illuminates their features, the pale skin glowing and this magical shimer dancing in their green eyes. "I believe we should blow your candles," he is still whispering. You agree and sit down on the blanket, watching as they take out the cake and make green flames of seiðr appear on the wicks.

Instead of the happy birthday song, Loki decides to sing something of Asgard. Of course you don't understand a thing and Loki's heavy accent makes it impossible to sing along, but it's the most beautiful song you've ever heard.

They end with a soft note and nod towards the cake. You don't even second guess your wish before you blow the candles.

A cool hand brings you closer to him as he cuts two generous pieces and gives you one. 

A week ago, you talked to them about a nice recipe on a blue velvet cake you had found. He didn't like it at all. Yet, the cake in front of you is the blue velvet, and you are sure that Loki had baked it. They have this thing with baking and cooking, they make the thing theirs, no matter how simple.

"It's perfect. Everything is perfect!" you beam and kiss him before he has a chance of eating a second bite. They smile through the kiss and afterwards, resting their forehead on yours.

"Only the best things for my beloved," he breathes out, the air warming up your face. Their fingers take the small fork from your hand and give you a second piece of the cake.

"Eat the piece before we open wine," they instruct. You obey and consume the piece, but slow enough to enjoy it. Loki ends at the same time and steals yet another kiss from you before opening the bottle of your favourite wine.

You keep eating, drinking, kissing and stargazing for hours, smiling at each other whenever there's eye contact. You don't know how, but the wine is getting on Loki as well, making his cheeks reddish and the giggles more. They're adorable, but you love them sober or not.

The next day, you wake up on your warm bed, above a cold body that holds you close.

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on my birthday (29/1), and the idea came while my life force was being stolen from me during online classes and I hope it shows


End file.
